4.4-The Queen's Reward
Episode two left off with the death of King Joseph of Galia, and the people of Romalia rejoicing their protectors. Episode three starts with a grand ball hosted by the Tristain School of Magic for the services of Saito, Louise, and all of their friends. Music fillls the air while Aristocrats dance the night away, Guiche is found flirting with no less than 10 women, Montmeroncy flairs in tantrem, and Beatrice returns trying to help Tiffania find a sutiable gentleman caller (against Tiffania's wishes). Louise finds Saito at the buffet table only to be teased by Malicorne about "Melon-chan". This is a reference to Tiffania's attempt to kiss Saito, a discussion Saito would rather not have with Louise. Suddenly music brings back old memories of the last time he and Louise danced. Finding themselves in that rare mood where they aren't mad at eachother, the young couple head out to the dance floor. Saito reveals his concern for Louise during the her kidnapping, and suggests they find a small house to live together in. So engrossed in each other's care, Saito and Louise move in for a kiss only to realize everyone is watching them. Emabarrased, they quickly leave the room to their bedchamber. Falling on the bed, Saito pledges his loyalty to her, as the setting becomes more romantic something stirs beneath the sheets. Confused and suprised Louise rips the bedding away to reveal Siesta. Instantly changing the mood Siesta works for Saito's affection which inevitablly leads Louise's fury and explosion spell. Meanwhile in Gallia, Tabitha has returned to her mother with a potion from Vidarlph. Before he left he gave Tabitha a means to restore her mother's mind to the way it was. Standing in wait the potion works, and the former Queen of Galia returns. Later in the courtyard of the school the Ondine Knights practice their sword drills, Louise rethinks her conversation of buying a house with Saito, and Siesta overhears of Tiffania's mistaken intentions when trying to kiss Saito. Within her bedroom Louise draws plans for a house she can share with her familiar. Lingering over the bedroom design, Louise daydreams of entangled sheets with her love as Siesta bursts in. Embarrased about the design and her daydream, Louise attempts to hide her blueprints from the maid. Only Siesta grabs a page and immediately suggest that they purchase a house. Explaining what she heard, two girls wish to remove Saito from anymore temptation. Unfortunately no mansion will do, Louise doesn't like any of the ones for sale, and she especially doesn't enjoy Siesta being Saito's personal maid. A quick stop in the Enchanted Fairy Inn reveals that a play about Saito's Duel with Joseph has been made, and has been well received throughout the city. More girls fawn at his feet only angrying Louise any more, a house must soon be purchased. After leaving Agnes summons Louise and Saito under the Queen's request. Dining with the Henrietta, it is revealed that Tabitha is to be coronated Queen of Galia. Also, for services to Tristain, Queen Henrietta is awarding Saito ownership of land thus making him a Lord as well as a Chevalier. Honored, Saito, Louise, and Siesta move to the country to live in Saito's new mansion. Sadly, the mansion is in disrepair, and is in the middle of nowhere. Getting ready to go to sleep, Siesta tries to sleep next to Saito, Louise demands she sleep in another room, but Siesta fears ghosts will haunt her. A large thud at the window causes everyone to look out and view Tabitah on Sylphid. Jumping through the window, Tabitha claims she's moving too, and has postponed her coronation. Confused, everyone is shocked when Tabitha joins in the bed with Saito leaving no room for Louise, an explosion is sent off among the shouts of a jealous Louise. Category:Episodes